Daughter Of Morrible
by EmeraldReine
Summary: When Morci Morrible comes to Shiz with plans to aide her mother in taking over Oz things could get Difficult especially when Morci has her eye on Fiyero and what Morci wants Morci gets. Fiyeraba
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"MUMSIE!" yelled Morticia Morrible as she barged into her mother's office. Her mother quickly jumped from her desk and ran to hug her. "Oh Morci, dear I didn't think you were coming for another week or two?"

"Well plans changed."

"But I haven't had time to prepare for your arrival. I barely finished your schedule." She said handed her daughter the freshly printed schedule form her desk.

Morci looked at it for a minute then smiled. "Good job, mother. It's just as I like it.

Morrible breathed out a sigh of relief. "I hoped you would, dearest. Now to deal with your rooming assignments, since the closest room to my room is the room of miss Nessarose and she if without a roommate I was thinking of putting you too together."

"That's fine mother."

Her mother smiled, happy to have pleased her. "Then come with me and I'll show you your new room." She lead her out of her office and to the left where they came to the door. Morrible knocked on the door to alert Nessarose of their presence.

"Yes?" Nessarose said as she opened the door to her room.

"Miss Nessarose this is your new roommate my daughter Morticia Morrible."

"Please to make your acquaintance, Nessarose."

"Call me Nessa." She said meekly. She opened the door and let them in. The room wasn't too big but had just enough room to fit two beds, two nightstands, two desks and a couch facing a small T.V.

"Is this the size of all the rooms?" Morci asked in disgust.

"This is actually one of the largest rooms." Morrible responded with a smile. "Now I'll let you girls get acquainted.

"Can you show me around the school?" Asked Morci with a smile as soon as Morrible had left.

"Ok." Nessa said quietly.

It was a beautiful day when Elphaba was just getting back from the library. She looked at the sky and smiled. It was days like this that she forgot her schoolwork, her family problem and her constant struggle with being green and just rejoiced in the nature. She probably wouldn't even have noticed her sister rolling by if she hadn't shouted her name.

"Elphaba!" Nessarose cried. Elphaba turned around to see Nessarose rolling along behind her trailed a girl with dark hair and eyes that she didn't recognize.

"Hi Nessa," She said with a smile as she ran down to see her sister. Her sister was one of the few people that could get a smile out of her the others being her best friend Galinda, her boyfriend Fiyero and their friend Boq. "Who's your new friend?" She asked.

"My names Morci." The girl said.

"This is Elphaba, my sister." Nessa explained.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." She said. Elphaba couldn't put her finger on it but something about this girl seemed….off.

"Nessa can I speak to you in private?" Elphaba asked.

"Sure," said Nessa as she wheeled her chair to where her and Elphaba could speak alone. "What is it?"

"I don't know why but something about this girl feels wrong."

"I don't see what you mean. She seems perfectly friendly to me."

"I don't trust her." Elphaba said bluntly.

"But Elphaba what's not to trust I mean she's Morrible's daughter for Oz's sake.

"That gives me even more reason to be on my guard Nessa. I don't trust Morrible one bit. Don't get to close to her okay."

"Elphaba! You can't choose whom I'm friends with! I choose my own friends and its going to be really annoying if we're not friends seeing as we're roommates."

"You're roommates?" Billons of possibilities swarmed through her head. Why did Morrible put them in the same room? Did she want something from Nessa? Did she want Nessa to tell her something about her?

"Elphaba, calm down. I'll be fine. If anything happens I'll tell you, okay?"

"Okay," Elphaba reluctantly agreed. "but if anything feels strange or if you ever feel like something is wrong tell me immediately okay?"

"Okay." Nessa agreed. "Now don't you have a test or something to study for?"

"Of course." Elphaba said with a grin. "See you at dinner, okay?"

"Okay." And with that Elphaba left to her room to finish studying for her science exam.

"What's wrong with your sister?"

"She's just a little overprotective, that's all."

"No I meant why is she green? I mean you aren't."

"We um- we don't actually know she was just born that way. Why?" Nessa asked thinking about what Elphaba had said earlier.

"Just wondering." Morci responded with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So this is chapter two! Hope you enjoy. **

**And by the way I have three more chapters prewritten so more review means more chapters quicker. :)**

_Chapter 2_

Glinda shut the door as she walked in to her and Elphaba shared dorm room.

"I'M HOME!" She cried as she ran to engulf Elphaba in a huge hug.

"I just saw you ten minutes ago." Elphaba protested lightly as she pushed her away.

"Why are you grumpy?" Glinda asked, teasingly. "Problems with Fiyero?"

"I'm not grumpy!"

"Yes you are. I can tell you have one of your I'm-feeling-moody-so-don't-piss-me-off-or-I'll-hur t-you faces on."

"Fine I'm a bit ticked off."

"Why?" Glinda asked as she batted her eyelashes out of habit (she normally did this to get her way).

"You know the new girl?"

"Yes."

"She's Morrible's Daughter!?"

"I know I didn't even know she had a daughter and I know pretty much everything."

"Go on!" Glinda gestured, wanting for Elphie to get to the juicy part.

"So now she's rooming with Nessa and Glin, I don't trust her."

"Look I know you don't trust Morrible but I think this might be a bit of over the top I mean you don't even know her!"

"But I know she's rooming with Nessa."

"Elphie, I think your being a bit overprotective. Nessa can take care of herself. She's a grown woman."

"A grown woman that's paralyzed from the waist down!"

"Elphaba she's not going to attack her!"

"How do you know?"

"Okay Elphaba, it's dinner time. I'll meet her at dinner and I can tell you what I think of her from a nonoverprotective viewpoint, okay?

"Fine." Elphaba grumbled and got her shoes on to walk to the Cafeteria.

"Great! Let's go!" Glinda cried, returning to her bubbly ways.

When Elphaba and Glinda got to the Cafeteria Nessa was already sitting at their table with Morci and Boq. They quickly got their food and ran to join them.

"Hi! I'm Glinda!" Glinda said as she reached out her hand for Morci to shake.

"I'm Morci. I hope you don't mind me sitting with you guys. Nessa invited me." She said directing the question.

Glinda saw the look on Elphaba's face and decided to answer the question. "It's fine." She said with a grin. "So tell us about yourself."

"Okay. My name is Morticia Morrible. I'm twenty-one years old and from the Gilikanese country. I like to-" Suddenly her eyes widened looking at something behind Glinda and she stopped talking. Glinda quickly turned around to see none other than Fiyero walking through the door.

"Who's that?" Morci whispered.

"Oh." Glinda laughed. "That's just Fiyero."

"You know him?"

"Yep, I guess you could say we're pretty close."

"Do you think you could introduce me?"

"Sure. He'll be over here in a minute." Morci smiled.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba yelled as she waved at him. He turned and smiled at her before walking towards them.

"She knows him too?" Morci asked.

Glinda giggled. "I would hope so. He is her boyfriend after all." Morci looked him over with a smile than it hit her. She had it! The perfect plan to bring to her mother to power of Oz and to crush this green girl once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of Morrible**

**A/N Yeah sorry about the sad flirting attemps you're about to see. I tried my best and hey its supposed to be over the top. :) Please review for more chapters because I don't have one review yet and thats kind of sad. :( Anyways read on.**

_Chapter 3_

"Hey!" Fiyero said nonchalantly as he slid into the seat next to Elphaba. He looked around the group but when he laid eyes on Morci he looked confused. "Do I know you?"

"Nope. But soon you will." She said with a flirty wink as she scooted closer to him.

Fiyero looked uncomfortable and confused. "I think you have the wrong idea see I'm-"

"Really hot. I got that." She said as she scooted even closer. He scooted away. She internally grinned Elphaba was looking furious.

"No I'm actually-" He started before Elphaba interrupted him.

"He's dating me."

"Oh sorry." She said in a completely nonapologetic way. "I just couldn't help myself." She said scooting even closer.

"Okay. That's enough." He said as he pushed her away. "I have a girlfriend." He was going to be harder to crack than she thought but no matter she always enjoyed a challenge.

"I'm full. We should go." Nessa said as she started wheeling her chair away. She stopped and turned around. "Coming Morci?" She questioned.

"One minute." Morci said as she stood up and followed Nessa but not before saying "I'll see you later." and winking at Fiyero.

"Okay Elphaba you're right. That girl is completely nuts." Glinda admitted as soon as she was gone."

"So how long have you known them?" Morci asked returning to her innocent behavior.

Nessa decided to disregard the moment before so rather then engage in an argument with her new roommate. "I've known them all for about a year well besides Elphaba seeing as she is my sister and I've known her all my life."

"What can you tell me about Fiyero?"

Nessa decided that she couldn't help herself now and blurted out. "You know you shouldn't flirt with men already taken."

Morci smiled. "What do you mean?"

"That whole thing with Fiyero back there. He's dating my sister."

"I know."

"So you should find somebody else."

"I think you should mind your own business." They entered their room. Morci began chanting under her breath.

"It is my-" Suddenly she stopped and her eyes glazed over.

"Now tell me all there is to know about this Fiyero."

"He's prince of the Vinkus." Morci nodded as Nessa continued. "He used to not care about anything and went through a dancing-through-life phase but that all changed when he started dating Elphaba. He started studying and trying in school after that. He's normally with Elphaba all the time." Morci sighed. "Except on Thursday afternoons when he practices playing guitar in the school's music room." Morci's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Nessa that's all I need. You may go to sleep now."

"Yes master." Nessa said quietly as she got into bed still dressed with her shoes on.

Morci smiled. Her brilliant plan was about to be put into action.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter of Morrible**

**This is dedicated to theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611 (whew that is a long name) for being the first reviewer! Yay virtual cookies for you! Also don't worry I ship Fiyeraba wholeheartedly and even if theres problems (hint hint for this story) they will always be together in the end. :) On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. :(**

Chapter 4

"That was completely out of line!" Elphaba said later that night. "I mean I said at least five times that Fiyero was my boyfriend. Didn't I Glin?"

"Yes Elphie. She just didn't get a clue."

"And even Fiyero said it and he didn't act interested did he? What if he is interested? And he just didn't want to show it because I was in the room and if he acted interested in front of me then he knew I would kill him." At this point Elphaba started hyperventilating. Glinda rushed over to her.

"Oh Elphie, don't think like that! Of course Fiyero loves you! He's not the kind of guy to lead you along. Well of course he led me along by pretending to still love me and stay with me while the whole time he was in love with you." Glin looked back at her friend who's eyes were widened in terror and realized she wasn't helping. "But Elphaba he does love you."

"How do we know?"

"Has he told you?"

"Well yes but-"

"No buts he wouldn't say it if he didn't feel it!"

"But he told you-"

"No he didn't. I told him but he always skillfully avoided it by changing the subject."

"Could you- maybe-"

"Yes?" Glinda asked, impatient. "Spit it out before you choke on it!"

"Talk to him. I just want to make sure and he trusts you."

"Right now?" Glinda asked about to get her bag and sneak into the boys dormitories.

"Of course not! I mean in the morning."

"Oh sure. I'd be happy to. " She smiled and made a voice as if she was talking to a small child. "Anything for my little Elphie-pie."

Elphaba grimaced. "Please not this again. You know that voice annoys me to death."

Glinda smiled. "Of course I know that." She smiled even wider. "I call the shower first!" She squealed and ran to the bathroom. Elphaba rolled her eyes sometimes her roommate had a tendency to act like a five year old.

"Fifi!" Glinda called as she knocked on Fiyero's door at eight in the morning on a Saturday. It took him a bit but he opened the door shirtless and half asleep.

"What Glinda?"

"Well somebody's grumpy!"

He sighed. "It's eight in the morning Glin and I'm tired so please get on with it."

"I need to talk to you." She pushed her way in and closed the door behind her. Inside she saw Boq, Fiyero's roommate still sleeping.

"Well make yourself at home." He said sarcastically seeing as she already had.

"We need to talk about Elphaba."

He suddenly got serious. "What is it?"

"No! No its nothing drastic just Elphaba thinks you might have liked the girl at dinner last night." Fiyero suddenly burst out laughing which startled Boq who in turn muttered something to himself and put a pillow over his ear. Based on his laughter she was suddenly unsure. "She is wrong. Isn't she?"

"Of course! That girl just wouldn't get a hint." Glinda sighed in relief.

"Good then its all settled. You can go back to sleep now."

"Now I'm awake." He grumbled.

Glinda headed for the door but she stopped halfway there. "Don't you and Elphie have a date today?"

"Yeah."

"Make it special." Was all she said before she left. Fiyero grinned. He had an idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daughter of Morrible**

_Chapter 5_

**A/N New Chapter! Yay! I'm so into this story another chapter after this one will probably be up after this. **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Elphaba-WWW since she was the second person the review. You get virtual cookies too (but not as much as Happy3611 since she reviewed first) **

**This chapter is pure fluff so be happy but its pretty much the calm before the storm. **** Oh well onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to I do not own Wicked. **

"Can I look now?" Elphaba asked for the third time.

"Not yet." Fiyero answered with a grin.

"Seriously if I can't look within five-" suddenly Fiyero removed the blindfold and Elphaba was met with one of the most gorgeous views she had ever seen. They were at the edge of a pond with ducks floating (including a mother duck with six tiny ducklings trailing behind her) and on the edge of this pond was a picnic blanket with a basket and food set up all around it.

"Oh Fiyero," was all she could get out.

Fiyero looked worried for a second. "You don't like it?"

"No!" She yelled scaring a few of the ducks who swam father away. "It's perfect."

"Are you sure because if you don't like it I can-"

She playfully hit him. "Shut up Fiyero! I honestly love it."

He smiled. "Ok then in that case." He led her to the picnic blanket. "Have a seat, Madame."

"I'm not a Madame. That would mean I was married. And I'm not."

He winked. "Not yet." She looked worried. "No I'm not going to propose." She breathed out.

"Thank Oz. It's not you Fiyero I'm just not ready."

"That's okay. I'm defiantly not ready either." He grinned.

"Ok why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Because I love you."

She raised an eyebrow. "No really."

He turned serious. "Why don't you believe I love you?"

"Because that would be crazy! Someone like you loving someone like me!"

"But I do."

"Not possible."

"Fine I didn't want to have to give this to you this early but you've given me no choice." He handed her a large box wrapped in green paper. She opened it to reaveal a box and a note hand written. She started on the note.

_Things I love about you:_

_Your smile_

_Your laugh_

_The way you get when you're mad (except when its at me)_

_Your sarcasm_

_Your wit_

_Your eyes _

_Your skin color (I think its one of the most beautiful colors I've ever seen in my life.)_

_Your beauty (YES ELPHABA! You're beautiful no matter how much you don't think you are. I think you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen in my life with or without green skin)_

_Your humor_

_And so much more. Elphaba I love you so much and nothing in the world could ever change that. And so you remember that always I bought you this…. (open the box)_

She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Fiyero you didn't have to-"

He interrupted her. "But I wanted to. Now open the box. She did to reveal a beautiful necklace. It was silver with a tiny green stone in the center and under that a large black one.

"Fiyero. I can't take this."

He grinned. "Of course you can!" He got up, picked up and necklace and carefully put it on her neck. He stepped back to admire it. "You look even more beautiful than usual."

"Thank you so much but I can't take this." She started taking it off.

"No. I bought it for you. It's yours."

"But Fiyero-"

"No buts I spent a lot of money on that and they said no returns. If you don't take it nobody will and it will have been a waste of money. Please take it." She stared at him for a minute than relented.

"Fine but-" Just then he leaned down and kissed her cutting her off but she didn't mind because right at this very moment she was in heaven.

**Link to picture of necklace jewelry/brilliant-oval-pendant/oval-black-onyx-14k -white-gold-necklace-with-emerald/4lmhr (yeah I'm not imaginative enough to come up with how it looked like on my own. :)**

**Anyways new chapter soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Daughter of Morrible **

_Chapter 6_

**Hey! New chapter! Next one will be up possibly tonight most likely tomorrow. **** No dedication because I've only had two reviewers so far! Come on guys virtual cookies are at stake.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. **

Everything was ready. It was Thursday afternoon and she was stationed in the music room guitar in hand. The only thing to do now was wait.

She had never played guitar before but thanks to her moms great teaching abilities (and the spell she used) she was now a pro. She put her fingers on the strings and started to play.

he walked in absentmindedly, grabbing his guitar

"Hi Fiyero." She said with a smile.

He turned around, startled. "Oh hey Morci was it?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Hey I can go if you're using the room."

"No it's fine." She assured him.

"It's okay if you want me to-" She grabbed his hand and yanked him into the seat next to her. "Stay." She purred.

"Um ok?"

"I didn't know you played guitar?"

"Yeah I taught myself when I was younger."

"Do you know any other instruments?"

"My parent's made me take piano when I was younger."

"Oh I always wanted to learn another instrument but I just never had the time." She paused then added flirtatiously. "Maybe you could teach me?" she fluttered her eyelashes trying to look pretty.

"I'm really busy-" He started.

"Oh I'm sure you could find time."

"I actually am pretty busy." He stood up. "Look in all due respect I have a girlfriend and I'm not interested. Goodbye." He left and Morci was left in the room alone, fuming.

"MUMMY!" Morci screamed as she entered Morrible's office.

He mother scurried over to her. "Darling what's wrong?"

"He doesn't want me!" She said in between her tears.

"I'm sure he does he just doesn't want to show it."

"He told me. He said it directly to my face."

Morrible hugged her. "It's okay darling there's other fish in the sea."

"But I want him!"

"Honey-" Morrible started.

"No! I want him! Mummy do we have enough yet?"

"No we still need time."

"But Mummy!"

"I still need time!"

"Mummy!"

"Fine! But you have to meet me here tomorrow morning at eight o clock if you want it."

"I do."

"Then I'll see you at eight tomorrow morning."

"OK." She smiled and wiped away her tears then smiled. "See you tomorrow!" She said as she skipped out of the room.

**Yay! A sort of cliffie! My first! **** Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Daughter Of Morrible**

_Chapter 7_

**A/N Hey! Another chapter! I'm just a writing machine. **** There might be one more chapter tonight but don't get your hopes up. Ok some stuff is revealed here but most will be revealed next chapter (which is where most of the action starts.) Anyways look out for it.**

**I would offer reviewers vitual cookies but it seems Happy3611 and Elphaba-WWW ate them so I'll bake more and hopefully offer them to you next time :) Please try to review. It would make me happy and happy author=faster chapters (Even though the fastness of my chapters has already set a record according to Happy3611). Read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

"Is it working?"

"I believe so." Morrible answered. "But we can't be sure until the sorcery lessons today."

"But is there a good chance it will?"  
"Yes Morci! It most likely will work!" Morrible answered, exasperated.

"Good. Then I can set my plan in action?"

"I thought it already was in action?"

"I had to change it a little since Fiyero is unwilling. But I promise you it will work."

"Did you find the spell?"

"Yes it took a little work but it works. I tested it on Nessarose." She glanced at the door. "Nessa!" Just then Nessa entered looking glassy-eyed and tired.

"What is it you wish me to do?" She asked in an almost robotic voice.

"See? But the only problem is that I can only use it on one person at a time. You see as soon as I use it on someone else Nessa goes back to her usual self." Morci explained.

"Its just aswell we have no use for her after that."

"Can we tell if the spells worked yet?" Morci asked bringing them back to the previous topic.

"Not yet but when it does you will officially be the most powerful wizard in Oz."

"Yes!" She squealed

Elphaba woke up feeling strange. She felt weak and dizzy. She tried to stand up but almost fell over. Just then Glinda came out of the shower with wet hair and wearing her favorite fluffy pink robe.

"Oh Elphie! You're up!" She said then she realized Elphaba awkward position on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Glinda asked.

"Tired…. Weak…water…" Elphaba managed to get out in a raspy voice. Glinda quickly ran to fetch water then got the nurse.

"I can't see anything wrong with her." The nurse admitted. "But she doesn't seem to be faking so I'll send in a specialist." Glinda nodded frantically. She looked over at Glinda. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I can't leave her!" Glinda protested desperately. The thought of leaving Elphie alone sick and vulnerable made her sick to her stomach. The nurse looked her over then nodded.

"Ok. I'll send in a specialist."

When Elphaba opened her eyes later she was surprised to see Fiyero sitting by her bed.

"Fiyero? But just a few seconds ago Glinda was-"

"You fell asleep." She nodded then waved her arm, nothing happened. She looked confused then practiced the motion again but still nothing. She began to get desperate, doing it over and over but nothing happened.

Fiyero looked worried. "Fae, what are you-"

"It's not working!" She said suddenly.

"What's not working?" He asked.

"My magic. I can't do anything!" She began to cry. "It's not working!"

"It's probably just because you're sick."

"It's never stopped working before! Even when I was sick with yellow fever as a child! And that was much worse than this. I can't do magic. I can even bring a cup of water from one side of the room to the over to me."

Fiyero got up and gave her the water glass, which she gulped down thirstily.

"Maybe it was just because you were thirsty?" He suggested. She tried something else but still unable to do anything.

She looked panicked. "Fiyero what if I can't do magic ever again?" She whispered into his chest.

"I'll still love you." Then he kissed her.

**A/N Don't kiss people while they're sick. Fiyero's a bad example. Bad Fiyero! Bad! But most of you probably guessed why she's sick and if you didn't it will be revealed in the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Daughter of Morrible **

Chapter 8

**A/N Last one for tonight. Well Just saying thought Elphaba distrusts Morrible she still took Morrible's magic class since it was the only one available. Also fresh batch of cookies for reviewers so review I know you want a cookie.**

**Dislaimer: No I don't own Wicked.**

A week had past and still Elphaba could do no magic. The doctors thought the symptoms were from her spontaneously losing her magic. She was getting used to it and with that her strength had returned. To make her feel better Fiyero had planned a perfect date for the two of them, which was dinner and a walk afterwards.

"The moon is so bright out tonight." Elphaba pointed out on their walk. "Did you plan this?"

"Though I wish I could say I did it was purely coincidence." They walked in silence for a bit. "So how do you feel about this whole no magic thing?"

She sighed, "I don't like it. I feel uncomfortable but I guess that's because its always been there. I also feel weak and vulnerable like if someone were to attack me I wouldn't know what to do. I guess I just always took it for granted."

"Well whose to say its not coming back?"

"I know it might. I hope it does."

"Maybe it did this on purpose to teach you a lesson." Fiyero joked. "Haha," She responded in a monotone voice. "But seriously Fiyero what if it never comes back. I mean that was my one gift, the only thing special about me."

"Hey." He stopped her then made her turn to face him. "You are special."

"How?"

"You're green."

"That's a curse not a gift."

"You're beautiful, talented, smart and altogether amazing and I love you with or without magic." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Said a voice from behind them. They tore apart quickly. "That's what I thought." Morci grinned maliciously as Fiyero stepped in front of Elphaba. "So Elphaba how does it feel to be powerless?"

Elphaba's eyes widened. "You did this?"

She smirked. "Did you not notice your magic supply disappearing? That's because every magic session you had with my mother she was stealing it, taking it away, giving it to someone who will appreciate it."

"Who has it?" Elphaba asked, her teeth clenched and a look of pure fury in her eye.

Morci laughed. "Well me of course." She waved her had and not only did her usual red sparks come off but green as well.]

"Give it back or I'll-"

"You'll what?" She laughed again. "You can't do anything to me now." Elphaba held her tongue for the first time in her life not sure what to say.

"Well seeing as we're done here." Morci said as she raised her arm then brought them back down again causing both Elphaba and Fiyero to pass out.

"Goodnight." She whispered in Fiyero's ear with a smirk.

**Mwahahahah! I know I'm evil aren't I?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Daughter of Morrible**

_Chapter 9_

**A/N Dedicated to Happy3611 for being so awesome and reviewing every chapter! A lot of the events happen here so brace yourself. Anyways read on. **

**Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Wicked! **

When Elphaba awoke she was confused. She didn't remember anything that happened the previous night. Then it all came flooding back the date, the walk, Morci interruption and then nothing. She looked around and noticed she was in a cell then she remembered something else.

"Fiyero?" She yelled, worried.

"Fae, I'm over here." She turned around to see him, he was in the cage next to her separated by only a series of bars. She ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"What's to be sorry about? None of this was your fault."

She bowed her head. "Yes it is. If I hadn't taken those stupid magic lessons with Morrible or if I had noticed that she was draining my magic we wouldn't be in this mess."

"If you hadn't done either of those things she would have found another way. It's not your fault." He grabbed her hand through the bars. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes she did everything right!" Morci interrupted from behind them.

"You!" Fiyero yelled as he stood up and ran to the bars getting as close to her as possible. "Let us out right now!"

Morci smirked. "That's not possible unfortunately." Then her eyes lit up. "Unless…" She walked away.

"Unless what?" Fiyero yelled but she didn't answer.

"I have an idea!" Morci yelled as she barged into her mother's room.

"What is it this time dear?"

"It's the perfect plan to break Elphaba making her unable to stop us."

Morrible leaned forward, interested as Morci whispered it in her ear.

Fiyero and Elphaba were holding hands and whispering when Morci reentered. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"What do you want?" Fiyero asked coldly.

"Oh I just wanted to give you a gift." She signaled the guard who came through pulling Nessa along with him. He eyes weren't glazed over anymore as Morci had released her control. The guard shoved Nessa into the cell with Elphaba who ran towards her baby sister.

"Nessa! What happened?"  
"I'm so sorry." Was all Nessa managed to get out before braking into tears. Elphaba hugged her close.

"What did you do to her?"

Morci smiled. "Oh nothing to severe. Anyways I came here for a second reason too. Guards!" She waved her hand and motioned them over. She pointed to Fiyero. "Take him. We need to have a little chat. The guards opened the cell and dragged him out leaving Elphaba and Nessa alone.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked her.

"I told her."

"You told her what?"

"She made me tell her about you and Fiyero and Glinda so she could orchestrate this whole plan. I didn't want to tell her but I couldn't stop. She made me. Oh Elphaba!" She cried and hugged tighter to her sister. "I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Nessa. What's done is done." She comforted her sister.

…. …

"So Fiyero how are you liking your new rooming arrangements?" She asked with a smirk. He didn't' answer. "I see you're giving me the silent treatment. No very useful if I'm trying to make a deal."

"What sort of deal?" He asked coldly.

"One that will set Elphaba and her little sister free."

"What's the catch?"

"Oh there is no catch. I promise to send Elphaba and her little sister back to Shiz where I'll never bother them again.

"In exchange for?"

She smirked. "You."

**A sort of cliffie. Was that one better? Tell me in the reviews and yeah I'm pretty evil. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Daughter of Morrible **

_Chapter 10_

**A/N this one is dedicated to ****MyVisionIsDying54321 for being the third reviewer and yes you do get cookies! Have fun reading also thank you Happy3611 and Elphaba-WWW for reviewing and I know I update fast so its hard to keep up. **** Anyways on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. I only wish I did. (sad sigh)**

"Me?" He asked, surprised.

She nodded. "All you'd have to do is stay with me and Elphaba and her little nitwit of a sister would go free."

He paused, thinking. "I'll do it." She smiled.

"I knew you would. Guards!" She yelled. They entered. "Bring the green girl and the one in the wheelchair back to Shiz." She looked at Fiyero. "And bring him to my mothers office."

…

Elphaba was patting her sister's hair when the guards came and unlocked the door. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's time for you to go." He said simply.

"Go? Go where? And what about Fiyero?" She asked, confused.

"Oh he won't be getting the same luxury." The guard responded eerily.

Elphaba's eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"I have no clue."

"WHERE IS HE?" Elphaba screamed. The guard only chuckled. "FIYERO!" She screamed and tried to break away but the guard only held on tighter.

"Don't worry. You won't be seeing him for a long time." It was then that Elphaba really started to freak out, thrashing and clawing and trying to get to him but nothing worked. "FIYERO!" She screamed one last time before she felt someone sharp go into her arm and she feel into deep sleep.

When Elphaba woke up she was back in her dorm room with Glinda hovering over her. "Glinda?"

"Oh good you're awake! I was a bit worried about you when-" Elphaba had zoned out and was thinking about the strange dream she had had about her, Fiyero, Nessa and Morci.

"Where's Fiyero?" She asked.

"Do you want me to get him for you?" Glinda asked. Elphaba nodded. "Ok!" Glinda said as she hopped off to go find Fiyero. Elphaba in the mean time had got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Then she noticed her dress it was dirty and torn so she decided to change. It was then that the realization hit her. Why was her dress dirty? Then she glanced at her arms and saw the bruises. They were shaped like fingers on her arm like someone had grabbed her roughly like in her dream. Then she thought about it. She didn't remember going to sleep and if she didn't go to sleep and she had the bruises. Her eyes widened it might not be a dream. She threw on the first dress she saw (which just so happened to be Glinda's and was pink) and ran to Fiyero's dorm room.

When she got there she saw Glinda talking to Boq or Biq as she called him.

"So he's not here?" She asked.

"He wasn't here last night either."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Elphaba interrupted urgently.

"When he was getting ready to pick you up miss Elphaba." Then it was true. It hadn't been a dream. Elphaba almost passed out at the realization but Glinda ran to her side and helped steady her.

"He's gone." She whispered.

"What?" Glinda asked.

"She has him."

"Who has him? Elphie you're not making any sense."

"Morci has him. She took him." She said before bursting into tears.

**I know a lot of crying! Elphaba doesn't cry that much normally this has just been a really difficult time for her. There's probably going to be one more chapter today so look out. **


	11. Chapter 11

Daughter of Morrible

Chapter 10

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to BlueD for reviewing yay! Also Happy3611 said that for this chapter if you review you get a Morci delivered to your house to strangle and attack to your hearts content. Which I think is a fantastic idea so if you want one REVIEW. **** Also on a random note my brother just started doing the robot to the song Wonderful which was I have to say one of the strangest sights ever but also hilarious so just imagine that will you? **

**Dislaimer: I don't own Wicked. **

"I have to save him!" Elphaba yelled suddenly scaring Glinda and Boq who were comforting her.

"Elphie be rational. You can't just go gallivanting of to well you don't even know where to go save Fiyero."

"I know where! He's somewhere in Emerald city!"

"So you're just going to go knocking on every single door in Emerald city?"

Elphaba paused. "Yes." She sighed. "Come on Glinda I can't just sit here."

"You can until we come up with a real plan. Now why do you think it was in the Emerald city?"

"I saw the emerald palace."

"Ok now do you think it was possibly Morrible's house?"

"Maybe…"

By this time Boq had gotten bored of the conversation and had gone to watch T.V.

"So we'll start there and keep going-" She was interrupted when Boq called out for them.

"Guys I think you'll want to see this. " He said, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"What is it Biq? We're having a serious conversation."

He sighed at her messing up his name but left it. "It's about the Wizard." They both got up and ran to sit. "Biq scoot!" Glinda said as she squeezed into the seat next to him.

"-And in recent news we've heard that the wizard is stepping down from his position and giving it to Morticia Morrible the most powerful wizard in Oz as of today. We now flash to Ajalin who is at the ceremony watching." The camera flipped to a dark haired man in a suit standing in front of a stage with The Wizard, Morrible, Morci and Fiyero were standing.

"Fiyero." Elphaba whispered, touching the screen.

"Thank you." The reporter said. "And Morticia has just been given the title of the Wonderful Wizardess of Oz. She's making her speech now." The cameraman zoomed in on her.

"I'd just like to think all of my friends and family who helped me get where I am today." She smiled and Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'd especially like to think my friends back at Shiz especially Elphaba Thropp who helped me so much with my magic." She smiled and continued but Elphaba was too pissed to keep listening. She turned to Glinda.

"Did she just say what I thought she said?" Glinda nodded. "When I see that little Brat again she's dead! I'm going to strangle her until she turns blue and Morrible's next."

"Wait Elphaba shh!" Glinda interrupted as she leaned in to see the screen.

"I'd also like to announce my engagement to my lovely boyfriend and now fiancé Fiyero." She flashed her ring to the cameras and smiled. The crowed awed. This whole time Fiyero hadn't said a word and looked thoroughly miserable. He had a blank look on his usually animated face and when he was pulled forward by Morci he had the fakest smile on his face that Elphaba had ever seen. She pulled him in and kissed him making the crowd aw again. But it made Elphaba attack the T.V.

**So there you have it. A new chapter. I know the what the next part will be but if anyone had any suggestions for what should happen next PM me and remember to review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Daughter of Morrible **

_Chapter 12_

**A/N Yay! New chapter! I'm just letting you know that I'm really busy today and tomorrow so at best there will be two updates today :( I might not update at all tomorrow as I fly out to Texas on Sunday (I'll try though) And since I'm on a plane Sunday I won't be able to update :( But the good news is I'll have nothing to do then so I can write! :) Anyways enjoy! (Or not *evil face*) Also there is a bit of language in this chapter so sorry. (I'm just warning you)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. **

"What are you doing?" Glinda asked when she saw Elphie pulling things out of her closet.

"I'm finding Fiyero. Now pack your bags."

"Elphie you don't even know for sure where he is."

"But I know she has him."

"Elphie-"

"I'm going with or without you! I can't just leave him like that with…. Her."

Glinda paused for a second then grabbed a bag. "I'm coming."

…

"Use it!" Morrible screamed.

"But I don't want to." Morci whined.

"Morticia Morrible! You are my daughter and you shall do what I want you to! Don't forget I'm the one who gave you that power and I can just as easily take it away!"

"Mummy I like him this way!"

"But when Elphaba interferes you won't have any defenses and she will take your prince away."

Morci paused for a minute thinking it through.

"And when you do you will still have your prince." Morrible continued.

"Oh alright mother." Morci gave in and began chanting under her breath.

…

"I think this is it." Glinda said as they looked upon the huge green building.

"Well it's now or never." Elphaba said as she ran to scale the fence. Glinda quickly followed but was more careful since ripping her dress would be a nightmare for her. When they got to the door there was two passageways going in two different directions. "You go this way and I'll go the other. We'll meet back here in twenty minutes. Ok?" Glinda nodded but she wasn't happy about having to go alone. They went their separate ways Glinda to the right and Elphie to the left.

Glinda snuck through the halls hoping to find Fiyero quickly to get this over with because after all Morrible's house gave her the creeps. She looked through the hallway and found nothing and no one it was as if no one even lived there. Then she saw him he had dark hair and dark eyes. She knew it wasn't Fiyero and that she should run but for some reason she couldn't. She was entranced.

He turned around and saw her. He looked surprised for a moment then calmed down.

"Who are you?" He asked only sounding slightly confused.

"Glinda." She managed to get out. She didn't know why she said her real name but it felt right.

"So Glinda, why are you in my house?"

"I um- my friends- she um- Morrible?"

"Morrible is my mother." He said. Glinda's eyes widened. "But I don't like her." He assured her. "She's well… a manipulative bitch." Glinda was surprised for a minute then she couldn't help but smile. This guy had same guts.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Matis." He said and she giggled even though it wasn't the slightest bit funny. She liked him and that was just the Glinda way to show it.

…..

"Fiyero!" Elphaba whispered, trying to call for him. But he hadn't been in any of the other rooms she had searched and she was staring to lose hope.

"Did somebody say my name?" She heard somebody say in a familiar voice, a voice that made her heart soar.

"Yero!" She said jumping out from her hiding spot. Luckily he was alone. He sat at a desk writing. "I was so worried. I thought I'd never see you again! And when I saw you on T.V. with her well I didn't respond well to that." She laughed at the memory. "But now its okay because we're together!" She leaned in to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

**MWHAHAHAH! I really am evil. If you have ideas PM me and don't forget to review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Daughter of Morrible

Chapter 13

**A/N Yes I decided to post a new chapter. Be happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Elphaba's eyes were widened in shock. "Fiy-fiyero? You're joking," Her voice broke as she got more emotional. "Right?"

He looked confused. "Should I know you? Maybe I just forgot. What were we friends, schoolmates, what?"

"You were my- my boyfriend…" she got out holding back tears.

He looked worried. "I-I'm so sorry. Was it maybe like a few years ago because frankly I don't remember anything from back then with all the parties and drinking and stuff."

"You- you were my boyfriend last week." She got out.

"I'm sorry but that's impossible. I've been with Morci for the past two years."

"No it's not! You were! She's manipulating you! Don't let her do this! Snap out of it, Fiyero!"

He looked even more worried. He placed a hand on her forehead and she smiled at his touch. "I think you should see a doctor." He said, her smile disappeared.

"No! I'm not insane! She's manipulating you. She stole my powers and-"

"Hey! That's too much there is no way Morci would hurt a fly much less steal some poor girls powers!"

"Have you ever noticed how when wizards do magic the sparks are one color! Morci's is two she stole mine and that's why its red and green."

He looked at her, confused. "I think you should go."

She stared at him. "I should- I should go?" She asked tears falling freely now.

He wiped away a tear. "Don't cry, Fae." She looked up.

"You used to call me that!"

"What?"

"Fae. The Fiyero I knew is still in there! If you can hear me come back to me!" The tears fell freer now. "I need you."

"I think you should go." All she could do was nod and leave and he was once again left alone with his thoughts.

….

"I should go." Glinda said pulling back from his embrace.

"Why?" He asked looking a little sad.

"I told my friend I'd meet her in twenty minutes."

"Then leave in fifteen." He said kissing her again.

"No I said that twenty minutes ago."

"Oh." He looked crestfallen then his eyes lit up. "When can I see you again?"

"Um…" She paused. She scribbled her number onto a piece of paper. "Call me and we'll organize something." She kissed him once more. "Bye." Then she ran off.

…

Fiyero was confused. The girl he had seen before was speaking absolute nonsense but she believed in it so much that it could have been true. Maybe she was just nuts but that nickname Fae it had just slipped out of his mouth. That couldn't have just been a coincidence. Something was going on here but he wasn't exactly sure what.


	14. Chapter 14

Daughter Of Morrible

Chapter 14

**New chapter yay! Dedicated to Happy3611 for being just plain awesome.**

** Disclaimed: If I owned Wicked Fiyero would be in it much more. (Sadly I don't)**

"What are you doing?" Glinda asked as she walked into their shared dorm room to see Elphaba flipping through piles of books frantically.

"There has to be a spell here."

"A spell to do what?"

"To jog his memory."

"Elphaba, you're frantic everything always gets more confusing when you're frantic. Just breath."

"I don't have time! In three days he's getting married to that b- witch unknowingly because she has him under her stupid spell!"

"I'll help." Glinda said as she sat down next to her and started flipping through books.

…

"What's wrong dearest?" Morci asked.

"Nothing." He answered too quickly.

"Darling are you sick?" She said placing a hand on his forehead. He pushed her hand away.

"No!"

"Then what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"Nothing."

"Anything you're going through we can go through together. I love you."

"Do you?" He asked coldly.

She looked confused. "Of course I do. What are you talking about?" He didn't answer. "What's gotten into you?" She asked.

"This isn't real." He whispered to himself.

"What isn't?"

"You, me, us! Its all fake. You created it."

"NO I DIDN'T!" She yelled as she slammed him into the wall with her magic.

"That's not even yours." He said as he stood up, bruised and battered.

"Yes it is! Everything is mine! Including you!"

"No I'm not!" He yelled as she slammed him into the wall again. "That magic isn't even yours you stole it from that girl."

"Okay you caught me. But the plan is too far in motion to be stopped now. And even if you think you're free you really aren't."

"Yes I am-"

"No." She cut him off in a sickly sweet voice. "I still have control over you. Sure you've broken free of my control over your mind but I still have control of your body **(A/N That wasn't meant to sound that creepy)**

"No you-"

She cut him off. "Walk two steps foreward." He did.

"What?" He asked, confused. "How?"

"I told you. I still have the power and you are not going anywhere." She slammed him into the wall one last time to hear the cracking of one of his ribs. He moaned in pain. She smiled. "Goodnight." And left the room.

**Wow I didn't mean for it to go that badly. Oh well. **


	15. Chapter 15

Daughter of Morrible

Chapter 15

**A/N I felt inspired and decided to write! This chapter is dedicated to Elphaba-WWW for being the 30****th**** reviewer! Yay! And also I have an idea for where this story is going and an ending thanks to Happy3611. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

"It's hopeless!" Glinda sighed as she fell beck to the floor in defeat.

"We have to keep looking!" Elphaba encouraged as she continued to search the books.

"But I don't even know what we're looking for!" Glinda protested.

"A spell to make Fiyero remember. Since that made him forget me, you, us and everything he experienced here in Shiz." Elphaba spat out. "We can't just leave him with her Glinda!"

"I didn't mean it like that. I want to help I'm just so tired. I mean we've been up awake searching for at least ten hours!"

"Actually we've been searching for six." Elphaba pointed out. "But if you want you can take a break. But it has to be short!"

"Fine!" Glinda muttered as she collapsed onto their couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels. "There's nothing on!" She grumbled.

"Then watch the news. I want to see if there's anything about Morci."

"Fine." Glinda turned to the news. "You were right. Morci's on." Elphaba ran to see what she was saying.

"-And where is your prince today?" The reporter asked her.

"He's taking care of some stuff. But he'll be here soon."

"And how are things going between the two of you?"

"It's been-" She paused then smiled. "Magical." Elphaba began to curse her under her breath.

"And there's your handsome prince now." The reporter said as Fiyero walked towards them. Elphaba's eyes widened. Was he limping?

"So Prince Fiyero, any words?"

"Um-" He started.

"We're completely happy together and we can't wait to get married tomorrow." Fiyero looked a bit confused.

"I thought we were getting married in three days?"

"Oh honey, I thought I told you. Everything was ready and we're just so happy together so I thought I bump up the date to tomorrow." Morci said with a completely fake smile.

"Oh." Was all Fiyero said.

"We can't wait to see the happy couple tie the knot!" Said the reporter.

"That's funny." Glinda said to herself.

"What is?" Elphaba asked.

"I'll tell you later." Said Glinda as she stared intently at the screen.

"So are any of you getting cold feet?" The reporter asked.

"Actually-" Fiyero started.

"No." Morci interrupted and gave him a look.

"One last question for prince Fiyero. Whats a good way to woo a woman?"

"Well one thing I've done before is I've taken her to somewhere special and given her something that whenever wears it she thinks of me and how much I love her." He was looking directly in the carmera lense which gave viewers the distinct feeling he was talking about them. But Elphaba was different she knew he was talking about her and that this was some kind of signal.

She touched the TV screen and whispered. "He remembers."


	16. Chapter 16

Daughter of Morrible

Chapter 16

**A/N It's coming close to the ending. Yep my books are short. Also shout out to Elphaba'sGirl who followed, favorited (I feel like I'm spelling that wrong.) and reviewed the last chapter. This is dedicated to her. Thank you sooo much! Also thank you my constant reviewers and my new reviewer whos a guest and just commented moooore. So I wrote 'mooooore' **** and here it is.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Wicked**

"Did you see that?" Glinda asked worriedly.

"Yes!" Elphaba said dreamily. "He remembers."

"No! Not that!" Glinda just about shouted. "That!" She said pointing to his cheek.

"What's wrong with it?" Elphaba asked.

"It's cakey."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "That doesn't make any sense."

"No! It's a makeup term."

"Then you're outraged because they put him in makeup to make him look better on camera?" Elphaba asked, still confused.

"Oz Elphie, if there's one thing you're hopeless about its makeup." She pointed to his cheek again. "They're covering something up!"

"Like acne?" Elphaba asked.

"NO! Like a scar or a bruise." Elphaba's eyes widened.

"You mean-"

"Exactly." Was all Glinda said. But that was enough for Elphaba to get the message.

She grabbed her coat and started walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Glinda asked for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"I'm not letting her do this!" Elphaba cried.

"Well shouldn't we come up with a plan first? I mean you don't even have your magic back?"

She grabbed a bag and shoveled some books into it. "I'll find one on the train!"

"But Elphie-"

"No! I can't leave him with her especially if she's hurting him." Elphaba headed towards the door.

"Stop!" Glinda yelled. Elphaba turned and Glinda smiled. "I'm coming with you."

….

Fiyero sat in his room (more like prison cell) thinking. What could he do? If he tried to run that would mean that Elphaba would be killed for sure. But if he went through with the marriage that would mean Morci would win and he would be stuck with her forever. Oz, how he wished that stupid fish and her stupid brats had never existed. Then he and Elphaba could live together in peace. He settled down into sleep just thinking of Elphaba and him together at last.

…

Elphaba tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her train to arrive.

"Elphie calm do-" Glinda started then she squealed. Elphaba turned quickly ready to attack Morci or whoever had hurt her friend. Strangely enough Glinda was fine.

"What happened?" Asked Elphaba frantically.

"It's –It's." Glinda stuttered.

"What?" Elphaba urged her to continue.

"SHOE SALE!" Glinda yelled as she took off toward the store.

Elphaba grabbed her arm. "If you go into that stupid store we are missing our train!"

"But Elphie it's two for one."

"No."

"Please." Glinda whimpered. Just then the train pulled up.

"We need to go now. It's too bad though because I was just about to let you go in." Elphaba said sarcastically.

Once they found their places on the train Elphaba passed a book to Glinda and took one for herself. They began searching. Suddenly Glinda squealed making Elphaba jump.

"Let me guess… a dress sale?" Elphaba asked, sarcastically.

"No! Better." Glinda said as she pointed at the spell she was looking at. Elphaba smiled.

"It's perfect."

**Action will happen next chapter. I promise. **


	17. Chapter 17

Daughter of Morrible

Chapter 17

**A/N Special thanks to Happy3611 whos been helping me this entire way along and who also was the only person who reviewed the last chapter. Come on guys you can do better than that! (Okay its only been up like an hour) But it's the same on my other chapters. Seriously on average I get two reviewers per chapter after my story gets 700 views (thanks for that by the way ****) Anyways sorry for the rant. I just want more reviews. Hee hee. Anyways read on and please review! They keep me going. **

**Discaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

"Did it work?" Glinda asked for the fourth time in the last minute.

"Glinda please be quiet." Elphaba responded her eyes still closed.

"But I need to know!"

"I'm not sure!"

"But do you think its going to work? Like give me a percentage."

"Glinda-"

"Please." Glinda whined. Elphaba opened her eyes and saw Glinda doing the puppy dog pout.

Elphaba sighed. "Fine. I think it worked." Glinda squealed loudly which elicited a few strange looks from around the train. "But I'm not sure!"

"But you think it will?"

Elphaba sighed. "I just said yes."

"Yay!"

"Now can you please let me rest? I need some if I want to have enough energy to take care of Morrible and her fish of a daughter later."

"Okay." Glinda said, trying to stay calm. "But you can do It, Elphie! I know you can!" She squealed as quietly as she could. Elphaba shot her a look. "Quiet right. I can do that." Glinda said more to assure herself than Elphaba. Elphaba smirked.

…

Morci smiled to herself as her mother buttoned the last button on her wedding dress. "It's perfect." She said to herself. "Just like the groom and the wedding!" She hugged Morrible. "Thank you mummy."

"Your welcome." Morrible responded in a completely monotone voice. She was bored out of her mind and even her daughter was getting on her nerves.

"How long is it?"

Her mother checked her watch. "Twenty minutes, dearest."

Morci smiled. "I can't wait!" She adjusted her makeup and her veil then walked off to the point where she was supposed to enter.

Meanwhile Fiyero was waiting at the front of the line, miserable. He knew this was the right thing to do, the only way he could save Elphaba but it felt wrong and he knew Elphaba should be the one at the end of the line not Morci.

"You didn't want to do this, did you?" A voice from behind him asked. He turned to see a young man with dark hair and eyes.

"Not really." He admitted.

"Why not?"

"I have no choice."

"You always have a choice."

"Well I didn't."

"Why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Do you by any chance know Glinda?"

"I think so." He admitted. "Everything's still foggy. Who are you anyways?"

"I'm your best man." Fiyero nodded. "And Morci's brother." Fiyero's eyes widened. "But don't worry I'm on your side. I hate her just as much as you do."

"Good."

"Are you the person Elphaba was looking for?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"And is she the person you're trying to protect?" Fiyero was confused.

"How did you-"

"Please it's obvious. And believe me nobody in their right mind would be with my sister. She is a lunatic." Fiyero smiled.

"I'm glad somebody around here is with me."

"Don't worry they have a plan."

"What?" Fiyero asked as the organ had started playing rather loudly.

"They have a plan!" And that's all Fiyero heard before he was pushed onto the aisle.

**Don't worry they have a plan. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Daughter of Morrible

Chapter 18

**New chapter! Dedicated to ElphabaThroppxx for following the story. And I'm trying something new. I need four reviews for the next chapter and don't worry it's prewritten so as soon as the reviews are up the chapter will be up. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wicked**

Fiyero walked as slowly as he could, hoping to stall the wedding as long as he could but as slow as he walked he knew he would have to get to the alter at some point. He needed a bigger distraction. He looked around hoping to see Elphaba or Glinda so he wouldn't have to do this. Sadly they were nowhere in sight. He sighed then fell over with an overdramatic. "OW!"

…

"Come on!" Elphaba yelled, dragging Glinda along behind her.

"But Elphie!" Glinda whined for the ninth time. Elphaba skidded to a stop.

"What!?" She bellowed.

"My feet hurt!" Elphaba sighed. "And my shoes are new and if we keep running I'm going to break the heal."

"Aw," Elphaba said in mock sympathy. Glinda's face lit up. "Well you should have thought of that!" She grabbed Glinda's hand and pulled her forwards.

…

"OW!" Fiyero cried again. Morci ran forward.

"Darling, are you all right."

"My leg!" Was all he said, hoping no one here was actually a doctor or could recognize him faking it.

"Don't worry. I know a healing spell." Fiyero's eyes widened.

"Don't worry that won't be necessary." He looked around for the guy he had talked to earlier but he was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you mean it's not necessary?"

"I um-" At this point everyone was staring at him. "I just don't like people using magic on me."

"Don't worry. I've done this before. I know it works." She smiled and before Fiyero could say anything else she began chanting under her breath. After she was done she looked confused. "Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know-"

"It _always_ works!"

"Well maybe-"  
"No! You're not actually injured! You're stalling! Why?" She screamed.

"What are you talking about?"  
"No I know you!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" He screamed. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL! I'M SO TIRED OF THIS! I CAN'T STAND YOU!" Morci was stunned. He got close to her face. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MANIPULATIVE BITCH!" That was her last nerve. She lifted him up with her magic and threw him against the wall.

"NO, I'M NOT!" She lifted him up again and threw him into a different wall.

"You just proved me right!"

"NO-"

Just then Elphaba burst through the door with Glinda and Matis at her heels.

"STOP!" Elphaba yelled, fuming.


	19. Chapter 19

Daughter of Morrible

Chapter 19

**Fine. New Chapter but only because Happy 3611 is so awesome and her review cracked me up. But this time there's no relenting I need four reviews. **** Also Elphaba-WWW that's okay I don't mind. As long as you review and read ****. So read on. **

**Disclaimer: Wicked is mine! mWaahahaah! Just kidding **

"Elphaba?" Morci said scared for a minute. Then she remembered what she had done and smiled. "You have no powers, remember?" Her grin got wider as she thought up a plan. "So you won't be able to do anything to me."

"Oh yeah?" Elphaba challenged.

"Yeah. So you can't hurt me if I do this." She turned and shocked Fiyero.

Elphaba gritted her teeth. "Well I can do this!" She yelled as she jumped onto her. Morci screamed, not expecting it.

"OW!" Morci yelled.

"Oh you're too chicken to fight hand to hand?"

"NO!" Morci insisted though she didn't sound too sure. Elphaba smiled then lunged at her again. "You're never going to win." Morci said though gritted teeth.

"All talk and no fight, huh?" Elphaba said as she punched Morci in the face hard. Morci fell to the ground, rubbing her newly bruised face. Elphaba turned around to see Glinda and Matis fighting with Morrible's guards. Good everything was going exactly as planned. Suddenly she was caught off guard when Morci's foot moved, pushing her off balance and making her lose her balance. Morci laughed maliciously.

"This isn't going to be as easy as you thought." Morci aimed to hit Elphaba in the stomach but Elphaba was too fast to block. "Ow!" She yelled as she fell to the ground again.

"On the contrary it's going to be easier." Elphaba replied with a smirk as she hit Morci in the stomach. "That's gonna leave a bruise." Elphaba said with an even bigger grin. Suddenly she heard Glinda scream. She turned around to see Glinda in Morrible's arms with a knife pressed against her neck.

"Not another movement." Morrible said with a grin. Elphaba stopped and backed up. Morrible turned to Matis. "And you. I would have expected better from. Take them to the prison cells." Glinda's eyes widened.

"Wait!" Morci yelled.

"What is it?" Morrible asked.

"I just wanted to do something before they go." She turned around and shocked Fiyero who had been lying on the ground after being thrown into several walls. He cried out and Morci grinned. Elphaba grimaced. "Oh, you didn't like that?" Morci teased. "How about this?" She asked and shocked him again. Elphaba tried her best not to run to him and foil the whole plan.

"What about this?" She shocked him again. Elphaba glanced over at Glinda who nodded.

"WHAT ABOUT THIS!" Elphaba yelled as she unleashed her powers on Morci , making her tumble over as she passed out. Morrible smiled.

"I was hoping you'd do that." She said as she pressed the knife to Glinda's neck.

**This time it actually needs to be four and not three (two of which were from Happy3611) **


	20. Chapter 20

Daughter of Morrible

Chapter 20

**A/N Yeah I'm bad with sticking things out but hey I waited for three reviews and I'll post when I want to post! Haha yeah. Dedicated for Happy3611 for the awesome little story she wrote. By the way if any of you want to use Morci in one of your stories you're perfectly welcome to (you just need to credit me for creating her). Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Morrible smiled and pressed the knife to Glinda's neck but… nothing happened. Morrible tried again, this time harder but still nothing happened.

"Wha-" Glinda smiled and pushed her off of her to the ground.

Elphaba smiled. "Glinda has a shield."

"But how?"

"I didn't have enough magic to fight Morci but I did have enough magic to shield Glinda so while you were attacking Glinda she was channeling her energy and sending it to me.

"I didn't know you could do that." Morrible said, deep in thought.

"Well now you do. Guards!" She called. Just then the Guards came out from outside and handcuffed Morci and Morrible to take away.

"You can't arrest me!" Morrible cried.

"Oh yes we can." One of the guards replied.

"On what charges?"

"Kidnapping." The guard answered.

"But that wasn't me! That was my daughter!" Morrible tried one last attempt to save herself. Morci shot her a look.

"Oh I'm sure we could find plenty of things if we looked." The guard said as he dragged her away. He stopped just before he reached the door and turned. "Thank you, miss Elphaba." He said with a smile then left with Morci and Morrible.

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over with."

"Me too!" Said Glinda as she collapsed onto the floor.

"Glinda!" Matis yelled as he ran into the room.

"Mattie!" Glinda called as she ran towards him and they met with a hug.

"You realize that nickname is actually longer than his name!" Elphaba called out. Glinda just rolled her eyes and turned back to Matis.

"I was so scared you'd get hurt." He said as he examined her. "You aren't are you?"

"Of course not!" Glinda replied. "Elphie but a shield on me, remember?"

"Yes but I was scared it would wear off or mother would find out and take it off or some-"

Glinda placed a finger to his lips. "Shh! We're together now that's all that matters." **(Does anyone know where that's from?)**

"You're right and it's all over with now." Glinda smiled.

"So what's next?" Glinda asked.

"Well I don't kn-"

"Kiss me you fool." Glinda said with a smile before pressing her lips to his.

Elphaba smiled at their embrace, I mean who wouldn't? Then she thought of her prince and smiled even bigger. Then she remembered Morci earlier and got worried.

"Fiyero?" She called.


	21. Chapter 21

Daughter of Morrible

Chapter 21

**New Chapter. Dedicated to Elphaba'sGirl, Elphaba-WWW and ElphabaThroppxx. (I would also dedicate it to Happy3611 but she's gotten the majority of the chapters dedicated to her.) Haha well read on and please don't hate me. **

**ElphabaThroppxx: wait and see. **

**By the way earlier I was watching New Girl with my friend and Winston started singing defying Gravity and Popular in the car and I was like WICKED! And my friend looked at me like I was insane. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

"Fiyero?" She called again getting a little more anxious. "Fiyero!?" She turned to Glinda interrupting her and Matis. "Have you seen Fiyero?"  
"No, not since we entered." Glinda replied only sounding mildly annoyed.

"Where is he?" Elphaba asked. Glinda just ignored her and continued kissing Matis. "Fiyero?" She called. "FIYERO?" Millions of reasons were running through her head. What if Morci killed him? What if she put a spell on him to transport him to some unknown location when she got captured? What if it was something so evil Elphaba herself would never even be able to think of it? It was her fault. She was the reason he was gone. She sat down and collapsed into tears. Suddenly she heard something.

"Fiyero?" She asked quietly trying not to get hopeful. Then she heard it : a moan coming from the back of the room. That's when she saw him lying on the ground. "Fiyero!" She yelled as she ran to him.

"Fae?" He asked weakly.

She smiled. "Yes." Tears of happiness were flowing down her cheeks. "I'm here and I'll never leave you again." She smiled bigger.

Her looked up at her his huge blue eyes growing wide in confusion. "But you can't be here. This isn't real."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not." He said backing up into the wall. It was then that she realized what he must have been through, what hell that witch had put him in.

"I'm here. We're safe."

"But Morci-"

"I got her. Right now she's on her way to the South Stairs to be locked up for her crimes."

"You did it."

"Yes." She admitted. "And now we can be together."

A wide goofy grin spread across his face. He reached up and cupped her face with his hands. "I love you Fae." She smiled the tears of happiness still flowing.

"I love you too." She smiled as she leaned down to kiss him. Everything was right evil had been vanquished and they could be together again.

"Fae, I-" Suddenly he stopped and his eyes widened.

"Fiyero?" He didn't answer. "Fiyero!"


	22. Chapter 22

Daughter of Morrible

Chapter 22

**A/N Dedicated to Elphaba'sGirl. New chapter up soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

"What can you do?" Elphaba asked the doctors as they wheeled him into a room.

"I'm sorry miss but I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room."

"No I can't!"

"Miss if you stay you could distract the doctor."

"Fine." Elphaba said as she stopped. "But tell me if _anything_ happens!"

She walked back to the waiting room where Glinda and Matis were waiting.

"Did anything happen?" Glinda asked.

"They told me to wait out here." Elphaba said in a monotone voice.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda said as she pulled her friend close. "It'll be okay."

"No it won't!" Elphaba yelled, making everyone in the waiting room turn to them. "It's my fault he's like this! If it wasn't for me-"

"He would be worse off." Glinda interrupted, Elphaba turned to her a confused glint in her eye. "If it wasn't for you he would still be stuck in his dancing through life phase with drinking and parties and flunking school." She grabbed Elphaba's shoulders and made her look at her. "If it wasn't for you he would still be miserable, living a dull and shell of a life."

"You're just saying that." Elphaba muttered.

"No I'm not and if he was here he would agree with me. He loves you Elphie and he wouldn't trade anything in the world for you." Elphaba sighed as she didn't know what to say to that.

"Glin, I just don't know what to do if he-"

"Elphie, don't talk like that. He's going to make it through."

"But if he doesn-"

"Don't even think that way. He loves you and he's going to come back to you."

"I don't think I could go on without him." Elphaba said barely louder than a whisper.

"You won't have to."

"Do you think I can go see him?" Elphaba asked.

"I think you can certainly try to." Glinda said with a sad grin. Elphaba got up and started walking to his room trying to keep her composure.

"I can do this." She whispered to herself. "I will not cry."When she got to the room what she saw made her burst into tears.

**CLIFFIE!**


	23. Chapter 23

Daughter of Morrible

Chapter 23

**Last Chapter. I'm writing a sequel but I need a name. I'm thinking about Son of Morrible but its not Matis centered and that makes it sound like it is. Any ideas for a title? Dedicated to Elphaba'sGirl. :)**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Wicked. **

"Miss Thropp?" A voice asked.

"Yes?" She squeaked through her tears.

"I was sent to tell you that the man you came in with-"

"I know you don't need to say it." Elphaba cut her off.

"Oh someone already told you he's been moved."

Elphaba stood up abruptly. "He what?"

"His condition is improving so we moved him." She said but she sounded a bit unsure.

"What room is he in?"

"Two sixty-three."

She smiled and ran off. "Thank you!" She ran into the room to see Fiyero lying on the bed, still breathing with all the signs on the machines reading perfectly normal signs. "Fiyero." She whispered as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's doing perfectly fine." The doctor said with a smile. "He should wake up soon if you want to stay."

"Of course!" She said with a smile as she looked at him. "And he's going to be okay?"

"Yes." She smiled even bigger. "He's very lucky though with all the burns and injuries he endured he had about a ten percent chance of living."

"He wanted to live." She whispered.

"He certainly did. Now I have to go check on one of my other patients. Will you be okay?"

"Defiantly." The doctor smiled at the look of such love on her face then left.

She was tracing the features on his face lightly with her finger when he stirred lightly and opened his bright blue eyes.

"Fae?" He asked with a hoarse voice.

"You're awake! Don't you ever do that again."

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"You and Morci were battling and-" His eyes widened. "Are you okay?"

She smiled. "I'm not the one in the hospital bed."

"But are you okay?"

She laughed, a sound that made him smile. "I'm fine."

"What about Glinda? I saw Morrible-"

"She's fine too. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I'm just happy to be back." She smiled.

"I'm happy you're back too." She kissed him tenderly. "I love you."

A goofy grin spread across his face. "I love you too."

**The End. Sequel coming soon.**


End file.
